Bond of Health
'Bond of Health / (edit:*) Green + Blue ' This strategy, in a nutshell, involves using the card "Empathic Bond" to its fullest without using most other elements (i.e. Time, Aether). The cards required include: *1-3 Empathic Bonds *7-10 Emerald Pillars *5 Horned Frogs *5 Cockatires *5 Rustlers or Photons *2-3 Forest Spirits *3-4 Sapphire Pillars *3 Ice Bolts The Empahic Bonds are the most important card in your deck, because its the main theme of this strategy! The Ice Bolts are there to take down any annoyances that might get in the way (i.e. dragons, devourers, etc.) Sapphire Pillars are there to feed the Forest Spirits and power up the Ice Bolts. Photons are reccomended over Rustlers because they don't cost anything to be summoned, and they 2 coins cheaper per Photon. However, if you have Ray of Lights, you can use a combination of the two, so that Rustlers can absorb the light the Rays provide. This strategy may require some good luck, as it does require a good starting hand. You'll also want Empathic Bond early (hopefully its one of your starter cards in your starting hand). The main idea is to summon as many creatures as possible so that your "bond" is stronger than ever. Also, try to have Bond over Power. For example, if you had to choose between 3 Cockatire and 4 Horned Frogs, choose the frogs, as it'll mean more HP healed for your "health" and in some cases a little more power, as well. Optional Cards include: *1-3 Freeze *1 Ice or Emerald Shield *1-5 Heal What counters this deck? Fire is perhaps (one of) this Deck's greatest threat(s), as Rain of Fire will Incarnate most of your creatures, rendering Empathic Bond a whole lot less useful. The similar thing can be said for the Fire Shield, only more slower. Deflageration can also be used to burn up Empathic Bond, ruining your strategy pretty much altogether. Darkness can also be a huge nuisence, mainly to Steal, as your opponent will benefit from the bond. The Parasites can also Infest your creatures, slowly ripping them apart, piece by piece. Not the mention the always-annoying Devourers, as they can take away that much needed quantum to summon that one creature or use the Empathic Bond. Gravity can be a problem, mainly those Otyughs, who can eat your Photons, then dine on your frogs then cockatires, which is not a good thing at all. They also have Armagios, who can absorb Damage for your opponent. --- *EDIT: I started the game with the life-deck and exchanged the fire-cards for those water-cards described above asap. The deck works REALLY well with the core strategy of survival via E.Bond and max. damage via the ForestSpirits. However I would probably add a couple more Sapphire Pillars and F.Spirits for you will NEED water-quantums to power up on those spirits and your water-spells desperately. If you end up with an unlucky draw and get nor water early on you might be screwed. Also, E.Bond is cumulative! So why not put in 3-4 of those right away to always get one at least and double or even triple your healing with the next ones you draw. The remarks about the counters are right ... if you get a bad start or dont manage to get up one or two F.Spirits soon you will lose to the drains. Category:Strategies